1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wearing apparel, such as belted coats and jackets and more specifically to a belt and securing means construction used in association with such coats and jackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outerwear such as coats and jackets are commonly supplied with belts that slide in guides or loops for drawing the coat or jacket snugly around the body of the wearer. Retaining means are generally provided to prevent the belt from being detached from the garment. A common practice is by sewing buttons onto the garment and inserting the buttons into the botton holes provided on the belt. Belt retention can also be achieved by placing the buttons onto the belt and locating holes on the garment. The belt is thus buttoned onto the garment whereas in the former construction the garment is buttoned to the belt. Various other retaining means such as snaps, hooks, etc. may also be used.
The retaining means employed by the prior art, particularly buttons and button holes, have presented certain problems. In certain highly tailored and/or fashionable garments the appearance of buttons is a distraction, frequently impairing garment esthetics. In other garments the use of buttons and snaps causes a bulge on the belt. Bulges can likewise detract from a garment's appearance. Fastening buttons and snaps and making button holes on the adjacent garment or belt effects the overall cost of the garment. In order to reduce costs and improve profit margins manufacturers are constantly looking for improved techniques in garment construction while still maintaining good tailoring and fashionable appearance.